


Tú, el camino al amor

by Lunanoe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunanoe/pseuds/Lunanoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Hook, Emma va a comunicarle lo ocurrido a quien le puso en el camino para encontrar la felicidad. Porque sabe que de no haberle conocido, su vida no sería la que tenía en esos momentos. Season Finale 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tú, el camino al amor

**Author's Note:**

> Fecha original de publicación: 27 de agosto de 2014  
> Genre: Romance/Friendship  
> Disclaimer: Si OUAT me perteneciera, de una forma u otra hubiera resucitado a Neal.

Una ligera brisa movía su rubia cabellera. El día amaneció nublado, ni un rayo de sol se filtraba entre las oscuras nubes que amenazaban lluvia. Sino se daba prisa, terminaría empapada por el chaparrón que en breve caería sobre Storybrooke.

No sentía tristeza por encontrarse en el solitario cementerio, a pocos pasos de la tumba de su primer amor, Neal. Cuando se arrodilló frente a su lápida, una placentera sensación de paz y calma inundó cada parte de su ser. Sabía que él estaba a su lado, ¿cómo sentir tristeza cuando podía sentirlo tan cerca?

Colocó el ramo de flores que había comprado sobre la lápida. La acarició con las yemas de sus dedos. Una pequeña lágrima traicionera resbaló por su mejilla. Se la retiró. No, no debía llorar. Neal no se había marchado, no, su recuerdo la acompañaría hasta el final de sus días.

Sentía que debía ir a comunicarle el cambio que había dado su situación. Podía sonar un poco ridículo pero tenía la necesidad de contarle que ya no estaba sola, que había encontrado alguien que la amaba y a quien amar. Su alma gemela, podría decirse.

-Neal, no pasa un solo día sin que te recuerde. Y siempre lo haré porque me diste el regalo más maravilloso que jamás alguien me dará. A nuestro hijo. No sabes lo mucho que me recuerda a ti –soltó una risilla-. Te querré siempre pero…-tomó aire- sé que tú desearías que siguiera adelante, que fuera feliz. Lo sé porque yo desearía lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar. Nunca pensé que diría esto pero estoy con alguien increíble, Neal, con alguien que me acepta y me ama tal y como soy, como tú hiciste. Y yo también le quiero, aunque le detestara tiempo atrás.

Luego de una breve pausa, Emma continuó con su discurso, mirando fijamente el nombre sobre la lápida.

-Estoy con Killian. Estoy enamorada de él y él de mí. Sé que será un poco trabajoso el que mis padres lleguen a apreciar lo bueno que hay en él pero estoy convencida de que le aceptarán cuando se den cuenta de lo mucho que me quiere. Nunca te olvidaré, Neal, jamás, pero sé que quisieras que encontrara la felicidad y creo que ya la encontré. Killian tampoco te olvidará nunca por todo lo que significaste para él aunque en un momento os enfrentarais como machitos idiotas. En cierta parte, tú nos uniste. Ya ves, me hiciste feliz en más de una ocasión de una forma u otra, aunque no estuvieras físicamente. Porque sé que estás, puedo sentirte. Sé que estás con nosotros.

Acercó su rostro a la lápida y le dio un pequeño beso al trozo de piedra.

-Te quiero, Neal. Siempre lo haré. Gracias.

Emma se levantó. Ya está, ya lo había dicho. Sentía las piernas algo dormidas por permanecer largo rato arrodillada pero volvieron a su estado anterior tras un par de pasos.

Levantó la vista al cielo. Sonrió ampliamente y un par de lágrimas salieron disparadas de sus ojos.

Las oscuras nubes cargadas de lluvia iban desapareciendo para ceder sitio a un resplandeciente sol. Los rayos de sol iluminaron su rostro y Emma podía jurar que aquellos rayos luminosos que la acariciaban eran las manos de Neal.

Ella tenía razón. Él nunca se marcharía.


End file.
